disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Dash Bunga (Transcript)
The transcript of a short film, Fire Dash Bunga. Transcript (The opening jingle plays on the screen and the title then appears. The next scene then shows a fire truck rushing past just so it can go home.) 'Kion: '''Wow, what a neat fire truck. 'Bunga (scoffs): 'That truck is nothing. I used to be a fire chief myself. 'Fuli and Ono (together): '''What? '''Bunga: '''Well yeah, I'm right. (A flashback begins.) '''Panicked Citizen: '''Fire! Someone, call Fire Dash Bunga! (Meanwhile, in a fire station, Bunga in a fire chief suit is looking himself in a mirror admiring how handsome he looks until a siren goes off.) '''Loud Speaker: '''All units, repeat, all units, are you there? There's a fire in progress in 548 Alert At All Times Square! '''Bunga: '''But the only place would be most alerted at all times would be... (gasps as he recognizes) the old fire wood, grill, and stove factory?! '''Loud Speaker: '''Right you are, Chief. Now get there quickly, and put out that fire fast! '''Bunga: '''Yes, Mr. Mayor. '''Mayor Mickey (on the Loud Speaker): '''Good luck. (Bunga zooms into his truck and speeds off to the fire.) '''Howler: '''Helicopter driver Howler in route! '''Rip: '''Trooper Rip right behind you! '''Kevin: '''Ambulance driver Kevin responding! Where’s Bunga? '''Bunga: '''Way ahead of ya! (his fire truck jumps over the police car and an ambulance truck and takes the lead ahead of the helicopter) Let's do this like Brutus! '''Rip: '''Alright. Back it up, everyone. Put it in reverse pal, make room for Bunga! (Bunga appears with a hose in his arms.) '''Mayor Mickey: '''We're devising an exploding situation, Fire Dash Bunga. Don’t let us down! We’re counting on you! '''Bunga: '''Relax, it's like twenty out of six, is it not? (winks at Tiifu and Zuri) '''Tiifu and Zuri (together): '''Bow wow! (Bunga sprays water and shoots it at the camera, and the flashback pauses.) '''Fuli: '''Bunga, you are so insane! If we're gonna believe that you're a fireman. '''Bunga (scoffs): '''You remember. For Pete's sake, you four were in the building. '''Kion, Fuli, Beshte, and Ono (together): '''WHAT?! (scream as they yell for help after the flashback resumes) '''Bunga: '''Remain calm! (sprays water on them) Quick, jump on to the ladder! (The four jump on the ladder.) '''Panicked Citizen: '''Look out, it's gonna blow! (The building explodes as Bunga puts his friends in Kevin's ambulance.) '''Bunga: '''Get them to the hospital stat! Heat's over heating's a bad sign! '''Kevin: '''On my way! (zooms away, leaving Bunga taking pictures with Tiifu and Zuri from citizens) (Meanwhile, Kion, Fuli, Beshte, and Ono are in a hospital and they get hit by a lot of doors.) '''Beshte: '''Why. Are. '''Fuli: '''There. '''Kion: '''So. Many. '''Ono: '''Doors? (At last, they hit the last door as the guidance drops them and runs off.) '''Hospital owner on Loud Speaker: '''Patience, Dr. Bunga, Dr. Bunga to the OR. '''Bunga (opens the door): '''The doctor is in the house. (leaves Tiifu and Zuri giggling) Alrighty now, let's have us a little looksy. '''Ono: '''Bunga? '''Fuli: '''You’re a doctor too? '''Bunga: '''That's right, I've got my MD, PHD, STP, and my GTO. '''Dhahabu: '''Hey, Doctor. (Hospital people close the door so Bunga can have peace and quiet.) '''Bunga: '''Clear. (shocks his friends before they scream in pain) '''Kion: '''What happened? '''Bunga: '''I saved your lives before you were goners. (Fuli then starts arguing with Bunga until Dhahabu passes by still wearing her nurse outfit.) '''Dhahabu: '''Hello, Doctor. (leaves Kion, Fuli, Beshte, and Ono in shock) '''Bunga: '''Did so. The End Category:Transcripts Category:Short film transcripts Category:Complete transcripts